


gentle sin

by oantokki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Human!Bill, I'm so sorry, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oantokki/pseuds/oantokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dipper is Bill Cipher's little toy/pet/thing. </p><p>Or, simply, Bill's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a chaptered fic but I have no time for that so you get this shitty PWP :( I'm so sorry, I never meant to fall so deep into BillDip...
> 
> Disclaimer: Not in any way healthy, so please don't use as a standard nor think it follows the proper standard for BDSM kinds of relationships!

He could never have prepared himself for anything Bill did. 

The moment the human woke, it was dark. An endless, open space, void of anything. He could only look around for a few seconds, before he felt a pull. No, more than that. 

"What the fuck?" 

Two things had coiled around his legs, slimy and smooth and strong, going up at an alarming rate, twisting itself around his legs which kept him in place. Another had appeared out of nowhere just as they started going up his thighs, this new one coiling around his neck and god, it was so slick. Dipper shuddered, feeilng it move across and around his neck before slipping down the collar of his shirt.

"Shit, wait--!" But it wasn't waiting. His breath caught in his throat as the appendage started rubbing against his nipple, pushing up his shirt. Another one appeared to pull it over his head before moving down to rub against his other nipple, rubbing and pushing against it. "G-God..." he was far too sensitive at this point, panting as the others started coiling around his thighs, tightening enough to give pressure before slinking further up... and rubbing against his crotch. 

"Haa..." He didn't mean for that moan to come out, but it did. Oh god, it did, and he could start to feel his pants tightening as the tentacle continued to rub against his growing erection through the cloth, applying more pressure and god, that shouldn't feel so good. And when they started unbuttoning his pants, he couldn't help but give a yelp, trying to wriggle free as the appendages ignored him, pulling it down to leave him in boxer briefs, one even slipping in to wrap itself around his cock, oh god --

"Enjoying yourself?"

He couldn't see him, but Dipper knew who that was. Voice too familiar, dripping with amusement as he watched his little toy get practically molested by what Dipper had concluded to be tentacles. 

"F-fuck off --" Ah, but his voice was so weak, already succumbing to the pleasure the appendages brought. Doing this for months (just how long has it been?) had broken Dipper -- almost completely. He was far more sensitive now. Just a simple touch and Bill's voice in his ear was enough to make him excited. 

And oh, how that voice did things to him. How the chuckle that rang out both excited and infuriated him. A quick order and the tentacles removed themselves from him, dumping Dipper to the ground. He couldn't help but raise his head to the direction of the voice, face flushed but clearly anticipating. He could feel his heart beat against his chest as the figure slowly appeared, blonde hair a contrast to his dark skin, a handsome face made sinister by the grin he was sporting on his lips. Long fingers coiled around a cane, a yellow suit to match this formal appearance. 

Every time, Dipper couldn't help but admire the demon's human form.

A chair had manifested itself and Bill sat on it, motioning for Dipper to come closer towards him. There was really no choice but to obey, Dipper crawling and stopping in front of Bill, still on his knees.

"Aha, you're getting the hang of this, aren't ya, Pine Tree?" 

Dipper gave a growl, part of him wanting to talk back, the other knowing it would only be futile. The demon in front of him never listened to him -- what was the point? The only thing Dipper could really do was growl and glare. 

"I do love that look of yours." Bill chuckled, crossing his legs in front of the kneeling figure of his little toy. With a grin, he moved his foot up, raising Dipper's chin with a shiny black shoe. "But I wanna play." 

A snap of his fingers and bonds appeared. Black cloth covered his eyes, another coiling around his wrists, pulling them behind him and tying them securely together. He couldn't see anything, panic washed over him. Dipper could never get used to this. 

"Why don't we start today with you sucking me off?"

There was no choice but to obey. That's what he'd keep telling himself. Dipper gave a gulp before starting forward. He couldn't see anything, and with his hands tied behind him, there was really no way of knowing if he was moving right. But he felt what seemed like limbs and with the purr from the man seated, Dipper was sure his mouth had touched his thigh. Good.

"Forward," was the command, and so he did that, moving up further along the man's thighs, trailing with his lips, until he felt the bulge in the cloth. A shudder went up his spine at the realization. "Good boy." He coud feel the satisfaction in Bill's voice, fingers running through his hair, soft at first, before he felt the pushing of his head forward. 

Dipper opened his mouth automatically, mouth pressing against the cloth, feeling Bill's cock against it. This was probably a little too familiar for him, on his knees almost giving the demon a blowjob. He should be ashamed, he really should be, but he was too far gone. Too focused in his task, too focused in wanting to elicit something from this man. Too focused in wanting to hear him moan. Too focused in his want to feel his cock against his tongue as his lips moved around and traced the outline of it, tongue leaving wet marks against the cloth. 

"Fuck, that's hot. You really want my dick, do you, Pine Tree?" Dipper had said nothing -- and Bill didn't seem to like that. With a strong grip onto his hair, Dipper was forced to stop, looking up at the man (well, he would be, if the blindfold wasn't there). "What're you supposed to answer, pet?"

"I-I do, master." 

"You do what?"

"...Want your dick."

There we go. His hair was released and Dipper could hear the familiar rustling of cloth and the sound of a zipper going down. Shit, that shouldn't have gotten him hard so fast. He didn't even have his dick in his mouth yet! And yet he was dripping precum already -- something Bill had caught sight of, it seemed. 

"Man, you're excited! All right, all right, I'll give you what you want." 

Another rustling and suddenly, Dipper felt heat in front of him, pressing against his lips. Ah, this was it. 

"Fuck, you're really hungry." 

God, he was. The small mouth had taken the demon's cock immediately, lips stretching around the length, slick, wet noises coming from the smaller boy as his tongue circled around the head. "Mmnn, take it in, pet." A moan came from the man, and Dipper obliged, taking in more of the man's cock in his mouth, inch by inch. He could no longer deny how much he wanted this with the way he was going, easily taking him in his throat, swallowing around the length and sucking hard in a way that made Bill moan a little louder, a hand finding its way into his hair, pulling at it. 

Dipper couldn't even come to hate that -- in fact, he was pretty sure that just made him even harder. Just how far gone was he? Slurping and swallowing and sucking him off, head bobbing up and down, trying to go faster with every order of the man in front of him. And when the demon asked -- "Do you want to see what you're sucking off, pet?" -- Dipper couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped his throat. 

He was too far gone and he really couldn't care. As the blindfold slipped down from his face, he released the man's cock from his mouth, moving to trace his lips from the base and up to the tip. His gaze moved up at Bill and oh god, that hungry expression on his face was too much. As if he was just about ready to eat up Dipper. 

That only spurred him on. Dipper pressed his face against his length with a moan, nuzzling against it before he started mouthing him, going up and taking him into his mouth again. He could hear the hiss from the dark-skinned man as Dipper started bobbing his head again, with far more fervor than earlier, eyes ocassionally moving up to Bill. He was getting close, Dipper could feel it, especially with his Bill started gripping his hair, forcing up and down his cock, practically fucking his face as he desired. And Dipper gladly took it, let Bill abuse his throat and mouth, until the man stopped, pulling Dipper off his length with the younger's face still in front of it. His other hand wrapped around his length, stroking quickly. 

A moan, and he came -- right on Dipper's face. 

"Ah, that's a good look on you, Pine Tree." Dipper looked up to a grin from the man, feeling his face dripping with his cum. Bill had placed his cum-covered hand in front of Dipper, who had taken the cue and started licking the liquid off, tongue working around each of his fingers, his palm until Bill was satisfied. God, Bill was seriously too much sometimes -- but maybe there was something wrong with himself, too, considering just how turned on he was by this. And how he deliberately, licked the cum on his lips slowly, tongue slow, looking up at Bill, right before he swallowed.

There we go. A growl came from Bill before he yanked Dipper up onto his lap. 

"You really want me to fuck you that bad, don't you?" A hand slipped into the back of his boxers, finger slipping between his ass. A rub against his entrance got Dipper mewling, trying to loosen the bonds around his wrists, much to Bill's amusement. Only spurred him on, rubbing his fingers against him more firmly now. "Don't worry, pet, I'll take care of you. I always take care of things that are mine." Bill gave a grin, pushing two fingers inside. "And you are mine, aren't you, Dipper?" 

A nod. "Say it." 

"I'm yours."

"Hm?"

Dipper looked down at Bill, face flushed as he squirmed against the fingers inside of him, noting the amused smile on Bill's lips. There was absolutely no denying it anymore, with the way Dipper's face flushed, the way his heart started beating faster.

"I'm yours, Master Cipher."

The smile widened.

"Good boy."


End file.
